Yu Screw Fuckusho
by Uutama
Summary: The Earth is in danger and only Yusuke and company can save it! How? Well, honestly you don't want to know. [18PLUS]


Yu Screw Fuckusho

Episode 1

It was a beautiful summer evening on the beach beside ol' Genkai's place, when suddenly everything got a little strange. Keiko and Yusuke had decided that they should conduct an experiment of sexual nature. To preface this story, The sun was setting and the mood was hot. Keiko was bent over, feet half in the water as Yusuke stood behind her slamming his spirit gun into her beautiful, lightly haired labia. Yusuke Urameshi had just finished unleashing his beastly load of energy inside of Keiko's small and vunerable tsundere pussy. Little did those poor fools know what cockery was to befall them next...

"Wow, Keiko! I wish Genkai were here to see this!" Yusuke explained proudly as a gallon of milky cum burst out of Keiko's lushous genital lips.

"Oh shut it you big idiot. She wouldn't be satisfied with your limp dick!" Keiko exclaimed.

"She's right, Yusuke. Idiot!" Genkai nags from behind, previously unseen.

"G-Grandma! what are you doing here you old hag!?" Yusuke lets out a big scream. To his disbelief, it seems like Genkai had been watching this sexual excapade the entire time!

Keiko sighs and punches Yusuke right in the dick after pulling out of her delicious cooch. Yusuke lets out another scream, but this time it was a scream of pain. His intensely throbbing demon shlong was no longer throbbing from pleasure; now it was caused by pain.

"You really are nothing but a perverted idiot! You should go fuck Kuwabara if you want to cum so bad!" Keiko furiously exclaims.

Suddenly, almost as if it were destined to happen, Kuwabara and Botan fly out from up above in the sky. With Koenma by their side, they quickly fly down and begin to explain to everyone that there is a new mission from the Spirit World that needs imidiate attention.

"Y-You want me to what!?" Kuwabara screams in surprise. "But Koenma, with all due respect, I'm saving myself for Princess Yukina! There's no way I can take part in this mission!"

"Look Kuwabara I get that but this for the sake of the Earth! I want your pants down and Yusuke's penis inside your assflaps quicker than you can say 'Kuwabara's got a baby dick,'" Koenma chastises Kuwabara firmly. In fact, his words were so firm and hard that it rivals Toguro's once massive cock. "You really need to suck it up, you big baby!"

"Don't worry Koenma, I'll take care of this." Yusuke says in an attempt to recover from his limp dick. Just as it seemed that his goods were on backorder, it quickly jumped up like a vietnamese prostitute in a tourist city and began to throb with pleasure. Kuwabara, shocked, turns his head and looks behind him. To his surprise, Yusuke's spirit gun was ready to go. He could tell that he had been training since the last time they fought. His spirit 'energy' was bigger and brighter than ever before.

"U-Urameshi!" Kuwabara screams wildly. "I can't believe your cock is this big!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, I'm trying to cum!" Yusuke furiously demands. Kuwabara goes silent and the penetration begins. Kuwabara is taken from behind and forced on his knees. Yusuke's spirit energy pulsates heavily as it goes in deeper and deeper, pleasuring Kuwabara's anal glands.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Kuwabara squirms and orgasms in delight.

Yusuke begins to look frustrated and shouts, "What the hell Kuwabara, you can't cum already! I barely even moved!"

The old bag shakes her head in disgust, "You idiot, can't you do anything right?"

Genkai then stands up and uncloaks her old stanky pussy for the world to see. It was a sight unlike any other. The wrinkles were very clearly not from age, but rather from Toguro's intense pussy beatings from many years ago. You could tell that she had experience. Genkai begins to rub her wrinkled puss and closes her eyes. You could smell a foul odor eminating from her cottage cheese as she rubbed, almost as if she had gathered a room full of old people at bingo night.

"It's been nearly 25 years since my pussy has last been pleasured. Make it count, idiots." Genkai, dripping from excitement, walks over to Kuwabara and Urameshi. "Get a whiff of this, Kuwabara."

As Kuwabara sniffs the rotten vulva presented in front of him, his eyes open wide and his pompador jiggles in excitment. "SWOOOOORD, GET LONG!" Kuwabara's newfound power ressonates strongly within him, only if for a while before he stood up and started jacking it like Scatman's World. Urameshi's demon shlong quickly popped out of his pooper and sent him flying back into the sand at least a mile down the beach. His primal instincts were so strong, if Koenma weren't there to protect Keiko and Botan, they would have been Thanos snapped out of existence.

Genkai smirks, "Go ahead Kuwabara, put it in."

Kuwabara's veins pop out of his neck and quickly turns toward Genkai, almost like a big dumb gorilla who had just jacked for the first time. Just as he's about to insert, Kuwabara screams with all his might, "SPIRIT SWOOOOOOOORD!" Kuwabara fucks and fucks and fucks and fucks and then explodes with the energy of devout pedophile at the sight of an ice cream truck. Genkai's face aheago's intensely as her dried stank puss gets filled with some of the dumbest sperm cells to ever exist. As the last of his cum escapes his sword, he collapses and blacks out in the sand, getting sandy jizz stuck in his pompodour.

"Wow, Kuwabara really went all out," Koemna exclaims. "But the mission is not yet over. Girls, I need you to help me out on this one." The small lord takes off his diaper and starts wacking his millimeter peter. Keiko and Botan reluctantly nod and take their clothes off, top to bottom. They begin to fondle each other's breasts and kiss each other tenderly. "Oh yeah, just the way papa likes it." Koenma says in a cheerfully perverted tone. Not before too long, Koenma too ejaculates his baby cream on top of Kuwabara's dumb haircut.

"Now for the final touches." Ogre comes (literally) out of nowhere onto Kuwabara's head. "Now that should do it Koenma, sir!"

"ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT!" A familiar voice screams from out of nowhere, and soon a tsunami of cum comes washing down the shoreline.

"Toguro!" Everyone exclaims.

Koenma nervously motions down the beach and shouts, "Quick, shit on his head Yusuke! Before Toguro gets any more horny!"

Yusuke makes his way back to Kuwabara, but it was too late. All of the semen from demon world came flooding in and took Kuwabara's body with it. Now the only way to save the Earth is to convince Hiei to help.

Everybody swims through Toguro's cum quickly into the portal to Demon World in search of Hiei. As they went through to the other side, Hiei was waiting there for them, pants off. He had his weiner out and ready to roll, but it wasn't for the sake of the Earth. Standing at a tall 3.7 inches, Hiei's fully erect stick shot a massive cumblast straight at Yusuke!

"Hiei, no!" Urameshi screamed. He whipped out his spirit gun and immidately fired straight back at him. They were at a standstill as their cum clashed into two blasts of ki moving back and forth, Dragon Ball Z style. "You can't do this Hiei, think about your friends!"

"Hmph, foolish humans. As if I cared." Hiei said very emoly. He could tell that Yusuke was at the end of his rope, and quickly teleported behind him. "Nothing personal, kid." He stuck his dong right up his dumper and went to town, soaking it in milky soup.

"Mmm, demon flavored," Kuwabara moaned unconciously.

Camera fades to black.

Will Hiei destroy the Earth? Will Yusuke defeat his old pal? Will Kuwabara get to taste Hiei's semen? Find out next episode on Yu Yu Hakusho!


End file.
